


Sharing a Room With an Open Fire.

by lotusbloom



Series: Ereri's Quarantine Adventures. [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And By People I mean Eren, Attempt at Humor, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Crack, He Has A Boner For Cleaning!Eren, I'm Sorry, Isolation made me do it, Levi Is Dying Of Sexual Frustration, Levi Wants That Yeager Booty, Levi is So Done (Shingeki no Kyojin), Lots Of Dumb Myths About COVID, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Paranoid Eren, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Quarantine Makes People Act Crazy Sometimes, This Is STUPID, and they were ROOMMATES, quarantine au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusbloom/pseuds/lotusbloom
Summary: Eren is getting increasingly paranoid, Levi is done with all that bullshit (and perhaps a little bit infatuated with his nightmare of a roommate).Sharing a flat with the person you like is complicated enough without throwing a mandatory quarantine in the mix, imagine being forced to spend time with him 24/7 for who knows how long. Even worse, having to watch himcleanevery single day. Thoroughly.Yes, Levi was going to die of sexual frustration before the cure for the virus was found.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Ereri's Quarantine Adventures. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801048
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, little sunflowers.~
> 
> I'm here with a new story for this Quarantine AU™. It's been a while, I know, but my motivation and inspiration flew out of the window and both are still in the process of coming back little by little. 
> 
> Sorry if this is too shitty or not funny at all. Still, I hope you can at least laugh a bit because of my dumb writing ideas[?]. 
> 
> The title comes from the book "Carry On" by Rainbow Rowell. A true masterpiece.

The day their government announced a mandatory quarantine starting that week, Levi was warmly welcomed home from his classes with a broom hitting him straight in the face. 

"Stop right there!" Ordered his roommate, menacingly pointing his makeshift weapon at him before he could even enter their shared apartment.

The boy looked ridiculous, all dressed with what tried to serve as a protective suit, but ended up being a weird long cape made with plastic bags and lots of stupidity. His face was covered by one of the dozens of masks he bought when the virus was still China's problem and not the doom of the entire world, as well as some shitty sunglasses that probably belonged to his sister, judging by the heart-shaped lenses and sleek red frames. 

He felt as if he'd been transported into a fucked up alternate universe where he lived with a sentient ball of trash. 

"What the fuck, Yeager?" He had a pretty exhausting day full of unwanted surprises. All he needed at that moment was a nice bath to relax his muscles and perhaps a hot meal to fill his empty stomach, but his idiotic friend obstructed his plans with the bizarre game he was playing. 

"You shall not pass," the younger firmly answered, pushing him back with the goddamned broom when he attempted to cross the threshold once again.

“Quit that shit, brat,” the words sounded like a warning, and the glare matching his cold, dangerous tone should have been enough to put an end to that charade immediately. Except it wasn't. The insufferable brunet was immune to Levi’s best intimidation tricks, a terrible curse if you asked him, “I don't have time for this.”

“Well, you need to make time because you're infected!” the other boy explained as if it was evident. “You’ve been outside, so now you need to be decontaminated,” to emphasize his point, the brunet pulled out a spray bottle from some hidden pocket and aimed it at him without putting down his cleaning tool. 

With a long-suffering sigh, Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, already tasting an upcoming migraine. Sometimes that idiot could be worse than a hangover. “Aren't you taking this a bit too far?” He eyed the bottle disdainfully, feeling like a naughty cat about to be punished for misbehaving. 

“I just want to take precautions so we can be safe from the virus!” Eren exclaimed, probably offended by the lack of appreciation for his efforts. “Now, leave your shoes outside and take off your clothes.”

Now, that was something he’d been wanting to hear for more than a year, except his dreams included that sentence in an entirely different situation. 

Because, well, he’d been a little bit infatuated with his absolute nightmare of a roommate for quite some time and the images the bastard put inside his head when he said things like that endangered his sanity a bit more each day.

That didn't mean he wouldn't deck him if he continued testing his patience, though.

“I’m not going to strip in the middle of the hallway, you obtuse fuck,” Levi Ackerman might be a lot of things, but exhibitionist wasn't one of them. 

At least that statement made the brat stop in his tracks.

"Oh. _Oh_. Sure, sure. Of course. You can come inside."

The universe seemed to hate him _so_ much.

With Eren’s excellent choice of words as permission, Levi finally entered their flat and began removing his clothes under his roommate’s watchful stare. He executed that task _slowly_ because he could be infuriating too when he put his mind to it. 

He thought he heard the brunet choking a bit, but it was probably because of the strong smell of alcohol flooding the place.

After discarding his own face mask and every piece of clothing, except for his boxers, and folding them carefully, he placed them inside the hamper his friend pointed to, again with the fucking broom. He wished he could see the other boy’s expression after watching his amazing performance, though it was impossible due to all the crap he used to cover his stupid, gorgeous face.

“Are you happy now or should I take these off too?” the raven asked, playing with the waistband of his black boxers and purposely making it look like a challenge.

If his life were a dirty fanfiction, that would be the part where Eren exclaimed a very enthusiastic _“yes, please”_ and offered his help to finish undressing him. That’d inevitably lead to a fantastic round (or perhaps more. Definitely more, he’d been waiting for far too long to be satisfied with only one) of steamy sex, maybe followed by some cheesy confessions and a new relationship status for their Facebook because porn is nothing without love. 

Sadly, that was real-life, and real-life sucked. 

“N-no, you can keep those on. I’ll put your clothes in the washing machine while you take a shower. Don't touch anything until you’ve washed your hands. I left the bathroom door open for you, so you won't have a problem with that” and once he finished bossing him around, the brunet fled the room with a rustle of plastic and his makeshift cape flowing behind him, leaving the poor half-naked boy alone, confused, annoyed, and weirdly enough, slightly aroused. 

Quarantine was going to kill him before it even officially started, that was a fact.


	2. Not a Vampire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds some homemade remedies to prevent getting sick. Levi is not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, little sunflowers.~
> 
> It's taking me forever to write lately, I'm sorry. Here's a short chapter while I get all my inspiration and motivation back, I hope it's not that bad.^^
> 
> Thank you for your love and support. It's always great to read your comments, they brighten up my days.~

The situation was getting out of control.

Yes, the new disease spreading like a plague all around the world was a concerning matter, one that required some safety precautions to protect oneself and others from the goddamned virus. Levi understood that perfectly.

His own routine didn't suffer many changes due to the pandemic. Wash his hands regularly? Stay away from people? Avoid crowded places? No one needed to ask Levi Ackerman to do all that stuff, he’d been practicing those things his entire life and mastered them like a pro a long time ago.

Isolation didn't sound that bad either. Going outside and interacting with annoying people seemed overrated to him, so he gladly accepted the small blessing, even if it came hand in hand with a terrible curse.

His roommate was another story.

The brunet was taking everything to a whole new level. He’d been reading dozens of articles about ridiculous homemade remedies that claimed to prevent the disease, taking a variety of vitamins as if they were candies, keeping the apartment hotter than Satan's ass because “the virus can’t survive at high temperatures” and a whole lot of bullshit that was getting on the raven’s nerves. 

He even made sure to sanitize their place from floor to ceiling until it smelled like a fucking hospital, and for the first time in his life, Levi considered that maybe, just maybe, the boy was cleaning a bit too much.

_Cleaning too much._ A concept he never thought could exist. 

It was okay to be scared, no one could blame Eren for that, but his panic wasn't healthy. If he continued stressing about a global crisis that escaped his control, his mind was going to collapse.

Or they’d both die intoxicated by the intense smell of disinfectant that reigned inside their home. 

“Hey, Levi. Someone on Facebook said that garlic could protect us against the virus! We should try it out, just in case,” the naive boy announced after barging into their shared bedroom and making himself at home on the raven’s bed, even when his own was literally five steps away.

Mentally counting to ten to refrain from stabbing himself with the pen he was holding, the raven sighed, “brat, the Coronavirus is not a fucking vampire. Garlic won't do shit against it.”

“But the article said it could help,” Eren insisted, pouting in a way that made him contemplate the idea of swallowing some pieces of raw garlic just to please the adorable son of a bitch.

The effect only lasted a couple of seconds, though. He wasn't that easy to manipulate.

“Well, if you want to be stupid, you should try wearing silver jewelry or drinking holy water, at least those won't leave your breath smelling like a trash can from a shitty Italian restaurant.” 

Perhaps he was acting like a dick, but after two frustrating days listening to the same crap over and over again, he didn't feel like feeding the idiot’s nonsense with fake interest.

“Oh,” the brunet started softly, and Levi regretted his words, fearing they managed to hurt his feelings and make him sound like he was mocking the boy’s distress. 

But then the bastard continued talking.

“Actually, I read something about drinking water every fifteen minutes. It’s not exactly holy water but…”

Sometimes Levi wondered what was wrong with him for finding that idiot attractive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know those weird myths or any other "remedy"? I've seen so many flying around and some are quite ridiculous.
> 
> Thank you for reading.^^

**Author's Note:**

> Eren is just like my mom, I swear[?], but his fears are valid. I made him the "obsessive" one because I can't help but think that Levi would take this kind of situation calmly, since he already mastered the necessary precautions to exterminate every virus that dares to infiltrate his home. 
> 
> Also, I think he'd find Eren's "paranoia" endearing, so that's a plus. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading. I hope it wasn't that bad.
> 
> Remember to take care of yourselves, please. 
> 
> Stay safe.~
> 
> With love, ren flower. ♡


End file.
